Batman
| gender = Male | hair colour = Black | enemies = Mr. Freeze | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Martial Arts expert, Master detective | equipment = Batarangs, Batmobile | first = 1 | voice = Bruce Greenwood }} Batman (born Bruce Wayne) is a legendary crime-fighting hero in Gotham City, and a member of the Justice League. He is Robin's mentor, and is responsible for assigning missions to Young Justice. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-02). Ask Greg question #12923. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-04. Personality Batman is a dark brooding person with a strict by the book personality. Batman rarely smiles and keeps a cool head in almost every situation. Despite this, he is not above showing kindness as he raised Robin like a son. His role and personality as a mentor to Young Justice shows him to be a very stern general and taskmaster, yet surprisingly understanding authority figure. He is quick to issue orders and expects them to be followed with no questions asked, but he does listen and at times even accept the opinions of younger heroes. His natural commanding presence and intimidating personality commands respect from Young Justice, but he rarely if ever abuses or lords his authority unfairly over them. In fact, even when the team makes mistakes on their missions, he makes certain to still praise them on what they did right, as well as educate them on what they didn't. Batman also seems to take a personal interest in the young heroes beyond their work as covert agents for the Justice League. Aside from Robin, he's taken an interest in trying to help Superboy and Superman connect, suggesting to Clark to try and help the newly born clone, and playing the role of a father figure. He also subtly consoles Superboy himself, stating the eventually the whole League (i.e. Superman) will be impressed in time, and reminding him that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". Characteristics Batman is tall, dark and imposing. He wears a dark grey costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest. The costume is laced with many seams lined with kevlar as he constantly is forced to go up against armed opponets. Batman also wears a black cowl at all times to hide his identity. History Early Life Powers & Abilities After the murder of his parents, Bruce traveled the world, learning martial arts and various other fighting techniques to protect the streets of Gotham. * Martial Arts Master: Bruce has gained extensive knowledge of martial arts, and has even taught his techniques to his former sidekick, Robin. * Escape Artist: Bruce is able to escape from even the most deadly situations. * Master of Disguise: (evidence of this must be included) * Master Detective: Dubbed 'The Greatest Detective in the World', Bruce can follow the tracks of a criminal hours after a crime has taken place. * Expert Marksman: Using his Batarangs, Bruce can hit a target from a great distance. * Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. He engages in intense regular rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Peak Human Strength' Batman has been seen punching out opponents that are larger than him and considerably stronger than him. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Batman has high reflexes. *'Peak Human Speed': Batman is known to run comparable to the finest atheletes. *'Peak Human Endurance': Batman has been known greatly to endure. *'Peak Human Agility': His agility is known to be comparable or greater than that of an acrobat Equipment Batman utilizes many different gadgets to get the job done. * Batarangs: Relationships Robin Although the exact history of his relationship with Robin has not yet been revealed, it is implied that Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated vocally, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to try and treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceeding to his points should the prove correct or logical. Batman seems to view Robin as a natural leader of the Young Justice team, but has not pushed him into the role. Superman As two of the leading members of the Justice League and founders, Superman and Batman seem to share a respectable working relationship. They seem to rarely see eye to eye on methods to dealing with situations, both in the field and off, but they are willing to hear each other out, and defer opinion to one another depending on the situation. In recent time, Batman has grown concerned about Superman's behavior, regarding the introduction of his clone, Superboy. The fact Superman has actively avoided the boy and even attempted to pass him off on people like Batman and Red Tornado, has led Batman to attempt to talk to him about it, stating "This boy needs his father". Unfortunately, this statement resulted in Superman angrily denying responsibility for the boy before storming off. Still, Batman remains optimistic that Superman would eventually accept Superboy. Appearances Production notes Batman is voiced by Bruce Greenwood, who reprises his role from Batman: Under the Red Hood. References Category:Justice League Category:Characters Category:Hero